


Spared

by clingykeith



Series: Spared [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Colony (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Dehumanization, Drug Addiction, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Lance is out of his mind but at least he's happy, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Religion Kink, Size Difference, Spit Kink, more spesific tags in each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingykeith/pseuds/clingykeith
Summary: A stunning Altean boy captures Lotor's attention, who decides that the pretty little thing could serve a purpose other than getting his Quintessence stolen from him.or: an incredibly self-indulgent brainwashing/sex slave Lancelot fic, now with Altean Lance!heed the tags, friends. don't read stuff that's gonna make you uncomfy, take care of yourself
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Spared [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808515
Comments: 24
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I've never written fic before! This is exciting for everyone! 
> 
> I figured that VLD smut has given me so much, it was time to give back; and even though I didn't care for the Altean Colony plotline in canon, I feel like we all slept on its porn potential.
> 
> Couple of things real quick: Underage tag because I never specify Lance's age in this, but he's referred to as a "boy" throughout the fic. He's probably around his canon age, though. Decide for yourself how old he is, I wont judge.
> 
> I /did/ proofread this, but I'm illiterate so feel free to point out any errors.
> 
> POV shifts between Lance and Lotor at the breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets Lotor. He's equal parts scared and horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: nothing! Just sexual tension babey

Lance couldn’t believe it, when he saw the tablet light up, signaling his eligibility to be moved to the second colony. His whole body filled with a fuzzy feeling: excitement, warmth, his heart pounding in his chest, swelling with pride. He glanced back toward his family in the crowd behind him, who gave him waves and sad smiles. Of course he would miss them, but he never did feel like he truly belonged at home, always feeling like an outsider; an extra, unneeded addition. This would be for the best. This was how it was always meant to be. It was Lotor’s will.

He turned back around and began marching toward the ship, where he saw standing just inside: Him. Their savior, their _god._

\-------------------------

This was hardly the first time Lotor had done this routine, the guilt of sacrificing these Alteans’ lives long gone, no matter how excited, nervous, or innocent their faces as they filed onto the ship.

This time, however, one particular boy stood out to him: Warm tan skin and messy brown curls, a lithe frame, striking blue eyes. He noticed a smattering of freckles that accompanied his pale blue markings on his cheeks as he came closer. Where everyone else seemed to avert their eyes away from him – out of respect or fear, he wasn’t sure – this boy seemed unable to look away from Lotor. There was something about this one, maybe it was his eagerness as he marched up onto the ramp, or how that faded to that star-struck gaze as he approached Lotor, or perhaps just those long, _long_ legs…

Lotor leaned over to whisper to the Sentry nearest to him: “That one; escort him to my quarters instead,” He was grateful that the bot was incapable of raising any eyebrows at his request.

He knew that this would mean he would harvest less Quintessence this pheob, but he had a feeling this would be worth the investment. He’d been working very hard recently, and deserved to indulge himself a little. And if he found this to be a mistake, or he grew tired of the boy, he could simply take his Quintessence later.

\-------------------------

Lance stood alone in the… bedroom? Was this a bedroom? There was a large bed in here, so _technically_ that did make this a bedroom; but, why did that robot-guy-thingy bring him away from all the others at all? And why here of all places? Was there a mistake? Did he do something wrong?

He stood in the middle of the open space of the room; rubbing his upper arms in an attempt to self-soothe, toes wiggling in his canvas shoes on the purple metallic floor. Wait, was the floor actually purple, or was it just the weird lighting?

He didn’t know how long he was supposed to wait, but he didn’t dare sit on the bed out of fear of upsetting … someone. Whoever’s room this was.

Oh god, what if this is _Lotor’s_ bedroom? No, no, don’t be stupid, Lance. This is absolutely not the time for fantasies.

He _did_ think about that kind of stuff, though. About Lotor. Often.

There was a gentle beep from outside before the door slid open, where Lotor was on the other side. Lance’s heart went from racing to totally still. Lotor stepped inside, allowing the door to slide shut and automatically lock with a soft click behind him. He strode up to Lance, stopping a step closer than what would be considered a regular distance for talking. His expression was unreadable.

The smaller Altean’s eyes grew wide, trying to understand what was happening while also trying to not make a fool of himself. Lotor was just so… _big._ Lance’s eyes were only at level with his sternum, needing to tilt his head considerably to look into those intense indigo eyes. The violet lights of the room bounced off of Lotor’s white hair, giving him a bit of a halo. Somehow the huge statue erected in his honor back home didn’t quite capture his presence. Lance looked back down at their feet.

“I – uh – S-sir – I mean –– m-my L-lord – or, uh–”

There go his hopes of not making a fool of himself.

Lotor placed a large hand on his cheek and gently directed Lance’s face toward him again, smoothing his thumb over one of his markings, effectively shutting him up.

“What is your name, little one?”

_God,_ his knees felt week at the sound of that smooth, low voice. He’d heard it before, over speakers when the Savior made his Colony-wide broadcasts, but never in person. Never this close.

“L-Lance, Your Highness.”

Lotor let out a huff of laughter, a small smile on his face. “Just Lotor is fine for now, Lance.”

He _smiled._ Because of _Lance._ He’d be sure he was dreaming except that warm hand on his face felt far too real.

“I’m sure you’re wondering what’s happening, Lance.”

Lance nodded dumbly, becoming aware of how his mouth was hanging slightly open and snapping it shut. Lotor smiled at that, too.

“You have… caught my eye, little one. I have decided that for now, you will not be moving on to the other Colony.”

Lance’s heart sank. He _knew_ it, he knew he must have done something wro—

Lotor took a small step forward and slid his hand down, thumb gently pulling at his bottom lip to open his mouth to that slightly gaping position again. His smile grew, lips pulling back to reveal sharp fangs. He looked almost… predatory. Lance felt a bolt of fear go through him.

“You will be staying with me, instead.”

\-------------------------

The boy looked up at him with those wide beautiful blue eyes, he was trembling. The poor thing was terrified, but still so trusting. He was perfect.

“I – Your Maj – Lotor, I don’t understand—” His voice was weak and cracking. How precious.

“Oh?” Lotor pulled his other hand up to run his long fingers through those brown curls, which were even softer than they looked. “What don’t you understand, lovely?”

_Ancients,_ the way the boy shivered at his pet names was so delicious, it hardly seemed worth it to use his original name.

Not that it mattered too terribly, as he wouldn’t remember his own name in a few movements’ time anyway.

“How— Is this… normal? Wh-why me?”

Of course, the sweet thing needed reassurance. Lotor shifted his hold on the little thing, now simply cradling his face in his hands. “Oh, my dear Lance, this is highly unusual.” His long fingers easily reached to the back of his head, where he gently played with the soft strands there. “But you seemed… exceptional.” He ran his thumbs across those freckled cheeks again. “I took one look at you and knew I had to have you.”

Over the course of their interaction, Lotor had been watching the boy’s expression shift from a low hum of nervousness to something much louder, that teetered between excitement and true fear. That fear made Lotor feel powerful and hungry. Of course, he would not take him while he was this afraid, no, he wanted enthusiastic submission from his new company. But the terror in his eyes was a wonderful appetizer.

“Wh… what do you want me to… uh –” The brunette finally managed to wretch his gaze away from Lotor’s eyes, letting his eyes fall unfocused to his chest plate.

Lotor shifted his hands again, one moving to smooth over the top of the boy’s head in a comforting gesture, the other slid around to cup the back of his head. Those blue eyes flickered back up to meet his. “Why don’t we go to sleep, little one? It’s been a big day, I’m sure you’re tired. I know I am.”

He didn’t wait for a response, just led the scared little Altean over to the only other door in the room that led to the bathroom; he followed him easily, small hand gripping one of his comparatively large fingers. “Let’s get cleaned up and then we can rest, hm?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance panics, Lotor has secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags for this chapter: /very/ minor character death, injection w a needle (not graphic)

Lance thought _for sure_ something not-family-friendly was going to happen in that bathroom. But no. It was about as normal as cleaning up before bed could possibly be while showering 6 feet away from the most important and handsome person he’s ever even _heard of._ Lotor never even glanced at Lance as he made to get into the shower, which was tucked into the corner and not visible from where Lotor was at the sink.

The bathroom was purple and weirdly lit like the rest of the ship, hexagonal tiles lining the shower. Lance made some guesses about the products provided and did his best to clean himself, trying not to let his thoughts wander too far down the gutter.

The sound of the sink being turned off made Lance wonder how long he’d been in there and quickly finished up and got out of the shower, where he found himself alone. Lotor had mentioned that he could use whatever he needed in here as they both began to get ready, calling him _darling_ in the same breath. _God._ He quickly washed his face and applied some cream—after nervously checking the labels of everything to make sure he was using the right things—and slid on the burgundy boxer-shorts-esque bottoms he’d been given. 

After giving himself a staredown and a silent pep-talk in the mirror, maybe slapping himself a little too, Lance opened the door and froze upon seeing Lotor lying in bed under the wine-colored blanket. No armor, no _shirt,_ reclining against the headboard as he read something off of a tablet. He turned his head at the sound of the door, a smile appearing on his face when he saw Lance. It felt… weirdly domestic. The fear from earlier almost melted away.

Lotor set down the tablet on the nightstand and placed a hand on the empty side of the bed, rubbing gentle circles there with his fingertips. “Lance. Come join me.”

Lance attempted to control his shakes as he walked over and climbed into the bed and laid down, staying as far on his side as possible without risk of falling off.

Lotor laughed at him fondly, leaning over to grab one of Lance’s hands and tugging it toward himself. “Closer, lovely. I won’t bite.” His smile revealed those fangs again. Lance tried to conceal his shiver.

Lance let himself be awkwardly tugged over, scooching until Lotor released him when he was pressed up against him. Lance felt against his legs that Lotor was wearing soft full-length pants.

“Perfect,” Lotor said it so quietly, studying his face. He ran the backs of his fingers over Lance’s cheek before shifting to lay down, re-situating them both so Lance’s face tucked into Lotor’s neck. He smelled… really good. Of course he did.

With a voice command, the lights turned off, leaving them in total darkness; silent, save for the hum of the ship and Lotor’s steady breathing. All at once Lance felt exhausted, letting himself fall into a deep sleep.

\--------------------

Lotor awoke in the morning to the lights slowly coming back on to simulate the rising sun. The warm weight pressed into him reminded him of his precious new acquisition.

Neither of them had moved too much in the night, the Altean having only tucked himself in tighter to Lotor, nose pressed into his neck, breathing softly; An arm thrown over his chest, a leg entwined with his that hadn’t been there when they fell asleep. And a new, hard _something_ pressed against his hip.

Lotor smiled. He had never had a plaything before, despite them being common among the Galra Elite. He had gotten some pressure from his father and others to take one, uncomfortable with his lack of interest in the practice. The concept of having his own toy was exciting, but the offers to have one in the past simply didn’t interest him. He didn’t want some concubine who it was merely her job to pleasure him.

No, he wanted complete and total subservience. He wanted his toy to be completely obsessed with him. He did not want his toy to see him as merely a means to an end – no, he wanted his little doll to see him as _everything_. He didn’t want to be respected, he wanted to be _worshiped_. He hadn’t even considered how the Colony was the perfect environment to prime a sweet little thing into opening his legs for him until he laid eyes on the boy who was currently clinging to him. Even still, he never would have thought it would be this _easy._

Speaking of which, the little Altean began to stir. He let out a tiny, content sigh as he blinked his eyes open. He then suddenly became tense, realizing where he was; jerking his hips back slightly, as though he could still hide his arousal. Lotor laughed. “Good morning, Lance.” He pulled in his new toy back in tighter, who wiggled uncomfortably at first due to his hardness, before eventually giving up. Lotor began gently running his fingertips over the brunette’s upper arm. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mm, uh, yeah. Haven’t slept tha’ hard in a long time.” The boy murmured into his neck, his speech a little sleep-slurred. Lotor hummed in response, continuing to drag lines up and down his arm. “How abou’ you?”

“I slept unusually well also. I have a feeling that somehow that and your presence are not unrelated,” he teased, sweetening up the boy. He released him and made to get up. He glanced back at the bed as he made his way to the bathroom, taking in the sight of his sweet little plaything in his bed; hair a mess and face flushed, knowing that his little cock was hard in those sleep shorts. All for him.

He wanted to dive back into the bed and take him right then, but now was not the time. He had real business to attend to today.

“I will have to leave you for a few vargas today, I’m afraid,” Lotor said as he entered the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open, continuing to speak as he prepped for his shower. “There is a tablet with a large selection of Altean literature, as well as a library of Altean films. There is food in the cabinet. You may do as you wish while I am away for now, but I’m afraid I must ask you to stay in here while I’m gone.” He turned around to face the door after he switched on the water and found that the Altean had left the bed and was about to follow him into the bathroom; his bare feet right on the seam where the flooring changed between rooms. He was simply _too cute_.

“Why do I have to stay? Can’t I come with you?” His voice wasn’t shaking like how it was yesterday, but he was still obviously nervous. Afraid his questioning would get him in trouble, perhaps. Lotor grinned at that, delighted his toy was already eager to stay with him.

“I may have reassigned you a bit… impulsively. The rest of the ship don’t know of your new position, and I do not have time to address that with them today.” It was half true, this was all unplanned, but he did not have the respect for his crew the way he may have implied; if he wanted to stroll into his meeting this morning and proceed to fuck the boy on the conference table, he would, and no one would dare to stop him.

No, the real reason he could not bring the boy with him today was that today Lotor would be getting a fresh dose of Quintessence, and the boy did not need to know of the substance or where it came from just yet.

But the idea that the brunette was some kind of precious secret seemed to flatter him, though, as he smiled and didn’t push the question further. Good boy.

And with that, Lotor stripped to get in for his shower right in front of him, grinning.

\---------------------

Lance supposed he shouldn’t be surprised by the size of Lotor’s dick, he was a big guy already, so, proportionally…

But _quiznak_ , that thing was _monstrous._ And it was _soft._

Lotor left pretty soon after his shower, his perfect hair somehow drying fully after being wrung out with a towel. He gave one parting “I’ll be back soon, dearest,” before letting the automatic door slide shut and lock between them. Leaving Lance alone with his thoughts.

The nature of what Lotor wanted from him _was_ sexual, right? He sort of hoped so, or his little morning wood situation earlier would have been extra embarrassing.

Considering the very real possibility of that made Lance’s head spin. This guy was their god. Despite Lotor being of flesh and blood, everyone on the colony worshipped him for saving them, for taking care of them for all these years. He had to be divine with how he was able to singlehandedly provide for an entire country of Alteans on a planet that was never meant to support life. Not to mention how he’s been alive for _at least_ 10,000 years. That had to be divinity. But why would a literal god want to have those kinds of relations with _Lance,_ of all people? He was so awkward, and skinny, and he wasn’t nearly as beautiful as his sister Allura–

Did Lance even _want_ anything X-rated to happen? He’d thought about some variation of this literally hundreds of times, but now that the reality is here he felt so scared. Back home, he gave off a persona of someone who’s flirty and sexually confident, but Loverboy Lance was all bark and no bite. Or was what Lance _thought_ Lotor wanted not _actually_ what he wanted, and Lance was jumping to conclusions? That would be so embarrassing if he just thought they were going to–

He was scared disappointing Lotor, obviously, but he was also just afraid of Lotor himself in a way he couldn’t quite place. But that couldn’t be based in reality, Lance thought. Just his nerves getting to him. With Lotor, all things were good. Whatever he wanted was good. It was Lotor’s will.

He tried to take his mind off of things with a book on the tablet, and when that didn’t work he tried a movie, and then pacing, and then laying on his upper back and pedaling his legs in the air. But understandably, he couldn’t take his mind off of Lotor.

\--------------------

Lotor strode past the dozens of pods that held the most recent Alteans for his Quintessence supply, reaching for a lever on the wall and pulling, beginning the retrieval process.

He watched one in particular, some plain read-headed girl, as the lever was pulled. Her eyebrows immediately pinched as the life was rapidly drained out of her, color leaving her face, skin drying out. Lotor used to be disgusted by the sight, feeling guilty for his actions. But that was when he was sending back all of the Quintessence to the Capitol, to his father. But since he’s started keeping a little bit for himself, storing it, growing his own personal power, ever since he got a taste of that delicious golden fluid on his tongue, in his veins… He now got a strange, twisted pleasure from the sight of the Alteans getting their life force pulled from them.

Lotor shivered, anticipating what was to come.

He made his way down the rest of the hallway, toward the designated examination room. He retrieved and prepped a syringe, pulling the Quintessence from a small opening in the wall that connected to the storage room. He removed the part of his armor that covered his inner elbow and took a deep breath before injecting himself.

Lotor roared in ecstasy. The power that rushed through him, the strength of it, merging with his very being, making him fundamentally stronger. Not just in sheer muscle, but faster and more enduring, nearly impossible to harm, let alone kill. He moved to lay down and close his eyes and allow the substance to set in.

He was getting close, he could feel it. Soon he would be able to take on his father, and take the throne as Emperor.

The thought excited him, _aroused_ him, even. Sitting on the throne, the entire Universe at his command, his little plaything at his feet –

He may not be a god today, but he will be. Soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Lotor have a picnic, Lance gushes, Lotor is pushy, things get spicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw it's time for porn
> 
> extra tags/warnings for this chapter: make outs, grinding, finger sucking, (threat of) choking, mild dubcon, cumming in pants

Lance had managed to sleep for the last varga or two of Lotor’s absence, face buried in Lotor’s pillow. He awoke to the sound of the door whooshing open. Lance lifted his head and blinked the fog from his eyes to focus on the new, handsome figure in the room. He was carrying something.

“I thought you said you slept well last night?” Lotor teased, setting the stuff aside for a moment to pull off his armor.

Lance sat up, rubbing his eyes. “I did, I just… I don’t know. Got bored, I guess.”

Lotor climbed onto the bed, Lance climbing out from under the blanket and smoothing it down underneath himself. Lotor placed a small basket down beside himself and reached a hand out to caress Lance’s face. “I’m sorry to hear that, darling. Hopefully I won’t have to leave you for so long again.”

Lance leaned into the touch this time. Lotor felt… warmer than before. Or maybe Lance was just remembering wrong. It felt nice, though. “Wassat?” he said, gesturing to the basket.

“Ah, I brought us some fruit and wine. Would you like some now?”

“Yeah, I’m a little hungry.” Lance hummed, smiling. Fruit and wine? Maybe Lotor really did want to get up to something with him. That felt nice. Really nice. “Mm, it's like a little picnic. On your bed.”

Lotor smiled back at him, “I suppose it is.” He pulled his hand away to rummage through the basket, pulling out a few small boxes of different kinds of fruit, a bottle of juniberry wine, and two glasses. He poured Lance a glass first, then himself.

Lance sipped his wine as he watched Lotor reach for the box of kupir fruit and scooch toward Lance, fruit in one hand, wine in the other. “Tell me about your life in my Colony.” Lotor said, offering the box of sweet fruit to Lance.

“Don’t you already know everything?” Lance questioned, a little flirty, a little curious. If he was a god, wouldn’t he already know about everything everyone did? He popped a piece of the slimy fruit into his mouth.

Lotor tracked the movement with his eyes, lingering at Lance’s mouth. “I don’t get to hear about it directly from anyone in their own words. Tell me.”

Lance figured that was a reasonable answer. “It’s… peaceful. A little boring sometimes, but it’s safe. Not like the stories of the things before. The things you saved us from.”

Lotor gave a sad smile and took a sip of his own wine before responding. “I wish I could do more, wish I could have prevented that awful tragedy from even happening in the first place.”

Lance’s heart broke. He reached out and touched the hand Lotor was using to prop himself up where he leaned on the bed. “You did— are doing amazing, Lotor. You saved my ancestors and you’re saving me and everyone I know now. And the lengths you’re going to keep us safe, with the second Colony, it’s amazing. We’re forever in your debt.”

They looked at each other for a long pause. Lotor’s expression was unreadable. “Yes, the second Colony is… quite the undertaking.” He finally said.

“Do you think I’ll get to see it someday?” Lance asked, hopeful. Maybe he’d get to see the people that left ages ago; he missed his friends so much –

Lotor continued to look at Lance with that same thoughtful, odd expression, reaching out to push a curl out of his freckled face. “I don’t believe that is a wise action right now, sweetling. But I hope that you can be far happier with me than you would have been if you’d gone with the others.”

Lance wanted to ask why he couldn’t even just see the colony, but got the feeling he wasn’t supposed to. Lotor would tell him what he needed to know. Lotor knew what was best. Lotor knew everything. He took another sip.

“Tell me more.” Lotor said it gently, but it felt like a demand.

Lance took another bite and used the time while he was chewing to choose his words. He swallowed with an audible gulp. “I don’t know what else there is to say. Like I said, it’s pretty boring.” He gave a nervous laugh. “I mean, I wake up, go to school, we learn about Altea from before and you, how you’ve made everything we know today, I go home, eat dinner, maybe argue with Allura over who gets the remote, watch TV, do homework, go to bed. Repeat.”

Lotor hummed, listening to every word. “Do you think of me? Outside of your classes?”

Lance's eyes grew wide. “I—of course. There’s a huge statue of you that I pass by on my way to school every day. I couldn’t not think of you even if I tried.”

The corner of Lotor’s mouth quirked up. “And have you? Tried?” Was he closer than he was before?

“No.” Lance answered honestly, heart racing. “I – you’re never a bad thought. I’d never want to get you out of my head.”

“Mm, and what about me do you think about?” Lotor was tracing circles on Lance’s knee now. It tickled a little bit. His stare was still so intense. It was a little suffocating, but Lance also didn’t want Lotor to stop looking at him, either.

“What, like you can’t read my thoughts already?” Lance teased, laughing nervously.

Lotor took another sip of his wine, smiling into his glass. “Humor me.”

“I think about… how generous you are.” Lance was tracing around the rim of his glass with an index finger. “And about… how grateful I am to hear the voice of my Savior over the speakers every day; the Old Altea never had such a connection with their gods.” He watched as Lotor took another sip, his gaze never leaving his mouth even after he’d finished the action. “I think about... how handsome you are,”

“Oh?” That handsome mouth was smiling now, flashing teeth. Lotor moved a little bit closer, now touching thighs with the brunette. Lance didn’t realize what he had said until Lotor stopped him, but he didn’t have it in him to be embarrassed.

“Yeah. You’re so beautiful. And I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised, because you’re perfect in every other way, but it still amazes me. How can someone be so perfect in their actions, so strong and powerful, and be beautiful as well? It doesn’t seem fair.” Lance’s voice sounded distant even to himself. He felt so at peace with Lotor this close to him. He was so warm, felt to good where they touched.

Lotor reached over for a slice of kupir. “May I?” He asked, holding the bite inches from Lance’s mouth.

Lance didn’t even hesitate. He opened his mouth and allowed the fruit to be placed on his tongue. He hummed at the sweet taste. When Lotor fed him another one, Lance closed his lips around his fingers as they slid out of his mouth, tasting him. It was better than the fruit, causing him to whine just a little as they left him. Lotor huffed a laugh at him, reaching to put his wine glass and basket on the nightstand, and then gently extracting Lance’s glass from his hands to do the same.

Lotor began to sit back down, sliding his legs underneath Lance’s bent ones, causing them to open further and pressing their hips together. “You are beautiful as well, you know.” He said, placing a hand along Lance’s neck, the other hand's fingers trailing along his side, causing him to shiver.

He really… seemed like he meant that. Lance wanted that to be true, but it was such a hard thought for him to process. He’d always been lanky and loud and annoying, no one had ever called him anything _close_ to beautiful before. He shook his head and shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m just –”

But Lance stopped when the look in Lotor’s eyes changed to something fierce, almost angry, and the hand on his neck wrapped around, not really squeezing, but had a firm, commanding hold on him.

“I said you are beautiful, and so it is. My word is truth, do not go against me."

\----------------------

Lotor wasn’t sure what exactly came over him, perhaps he hadn’t quite come all the way down from his Quintessence high. But hearing his little sweetling talk about him like he was a god – the god he _was_ to millions, the god he _will be_ in all realities – gave him some kind of strange confidence; that, coupled with the boy not believing the reality that he was gorgeous… he could hardly control himself. 

The brunette was shaking, breath short despite his airway not being cut off in the slightest, his eyes wide, full of tears. Lotor felt a rush of guilt, sorry for having frightened his pet. He had released his hold on the boy’s throat, smoothing his hair back and cradling his face when he glanced down to his pet’s crotch to see his little cock was hard as stone.

So, his little toy likes to be a bit afraid. He’ll have to remember that.

Lotor chuckled, running a hand down the boy’s front to down in between his legs, stroking a knuckle over his member. “What do we have here?”

The brunette was trying and failing to control his breathing. “I—I’m so sorry – I didn’t mean to offe— _oooh_ ” he cut himself off with a moan when Lotor wormed his finger into those sleep shorts, rubbing over his bare length.

“Oh, darling, you have _absolutely nothing_ to be apologizing for. You’re doing so good.” The little thing whined at that; he was _so easy_. Lotor knew that the boy fed on praise, wanted nothing more than to be good, good, _good._ “Come here,” He pulled the little one’s face up toward him, guided by a firm hand at the back of his neck, stopping just a hair away from his lips.

“What do you want?” Lotor asked, already loving how pliable the little thing was already.

The boy whined, panting, “You, only You, please I want—” Lotor didn’t need any more, pulling him in that last distance to allow their lips to meet. The brunette positively moaned, opening his mouth instantly for Lotor to push his tongue inside.

It was sloppy, getting loud quite quickly with the little one’s desperate moaning and Lotor’s possessive growls, along with their combined saliva accumulating rapidly, creating a symphony of delicious, wet smacking. It was disgusting by any standards, but it had the smaller Altean humping desperately against Lotor.

Lotor took this as the time to grab his little doll by the hips and lift him effortlessly to readjust them, with Lotor leaned up against the headboard and his pet straddling him, grinding his narrow hips eagerly against him.

Lotor wasn’t quite sure how long they were at it, though it could not have been more than a few doboshes, lost in the pleasure of his new plaything. The little one soon let out a high-pitched keen against Lotor’s lips as he continued to grind, a wet spot growing in his shorts.

Lotor chuckled, running a knuckle along the head of his pet’s cock through the now wet shorts, causing him to let out a cry and try to jerk his hips away, over sensitive and tears filling his eyes. Lotor let up after a little while, shifting his attentions to stroking his boy’s hair and wiping away his tears, kissing his forehead, soothing his fears of inadequacy, telling him he was good, so, so good.

His boy’s breathing evened out, the tears all gone. He lifted his head from where it lay on Lotor’s shoulder to look at him. “What about you?” he asked. _Ancients,_ he’s so precious.

“I’m alright, little one.” He said, smoothing hair out of his boy’s face.

But the brunette was not satisfied, shifting lower down Lotor’s legs, running his hands over the truly enormous bulge in his burgundy sleep pants. “I want to help you. Here.” He punctuated the statement by running a small finger along his slit over the fabric.

Lotor felt himself beginning to leak, but he wanted to see what would happen if he kept pushing the boy. “You don’t have to do anything. You’ve already been so good. I’ll be fine.”

The brunette let out a frustrated whine, "But I _want to_. Pleeeeeease?”

It was then that Lotor noticed just how dilated the little thing’s pupils were. His irises were essentially entirely black, his expression hungry. This—wasn’t natural, no matter how aroused someone was. Unless…

“C'mon, let me help you, it's only fair.”

Lotor fought not to laugh out loud when he realized it, only biting his lip and grinning. The little thing had tasted Quintessence in his saliva. Because of his routine injections, quintessence was now in substantial amounts in his saliva, showing that the process was working, it was building up, becoming a part of him—

And if it was in his saliva, it might also be—

"Pretty please, with juniberries on top?"

Lotor was so excited by the whole prospect, of all the implications of this, but managed to maintain some degree of detachment when he sighed out: “I suppose, little one. Go ahead.”

His pet immediately began to tug at the waistband of the pants, Lotor lifting his hips a little to help the poor thing. The boy instantly began to give his slit and head of his cock the same treatment he’d given his mouth just a few minutes earlier; wet, sloppy, desperate. He made a series of beautiful groaning noises as though it was _his_ cock getting serviced. He was so enthusiastic, so eager.

Lotor ran his hands through the boy’s hair, encouraging him, praising him, wiping away his tears with his thumbs. The head of Lotor’s cock was only a little bit smaller than the boy’s fist, and he was struggling to get the whole thing in his mouth. But he was trying so hard, so desperate to please, so desperate for that sweet, sweet release he knew he’d get to enjoy if he’d just go a little farther.

His little sighs and moans reverberated around Lotor’s cock, It was nearly the length of his forearm and about as big around, but the idea only seemed to excite him more. When the ridges along his cock made stroking the shaft too tiring, he moved those small hands to cup his large balls, each filling up a hand pleasantly.

When he stuck that clever little tongue back into his slit Lotor was gone, cumming for the first time in far too long, the buildup exploding into the boy’s mouth, the thick load larger than most species because of his Galra genes. What the little thing couldn’t gag down then dribbled out, down his chin, dripping down onto the bed. When he finally stopped cumming, the boy popped his mouth off of the head with a delightful wet sound and then proceeded to clean up the rest of his cock, lick up what was left on his own face, and even lap up what had pooled on the bed. Lotor watched him curiously as he caught his own breath.

When his sweet little pet was done with his meal, he laid on his belly and nuzzled his face into Lotor’s balls, sighing happily. Lotor smiled fondly at him, running a hand soothingly through his hair.

“Lance, sweetheart?” Lotor chimed after a few doboshes, seeing if the boy was awake, and to wake him if he wasn’t.

“Mm?” The brunette sleepily propped himself up on his elbows between Lotor’s spread legs, his blue eyes blearily blinking up at him until they suddenly widened and reality seemed to come back to him.

\-----------------------

Oh god, _oh_ _god._ What the _everloving quiznak_ was _that._ He scrambled away from Lotor, backwards toward the center of the bed, landing on his back.

“I –um, I—l uh—” Lance was mortified beyond words, waking up with morning wood was one thing, but _this?_ What on Altea had come over him?

Lotor laughed and followed him, shushing his sputtering. “Are you back with us, now?” He teased. Lance’s eyes watched Lotor’s now soft cock swinging as he kneed over to him.

Lances face was so hot it felt like it was going to melt off. “I—l don’t know what that—”

“Shhh, darling.” Lotor soothed. Lance calmed a little bit at his command. “Did you not enjoy that? Is that why you’re upset?”

Lance vigorously shook his head, pushing up onto his elbows to look at him, mortified that Lotor would even _think_ that— “No! No, I liked it! I liked it so much!”

Lotor gave a laugh at his energy. “Then what is the trouble, darling? Why are you upset?” Those big warm hands were running over him again, running up and down his thigh, rubbing gentle circles on his knee.

“I— I just lost—l didn’t know what I was doing—”

“It definitely _felt_ like you knew what you were doing,” Lotor was mocking him, chuckling.

“I—don’t laugh at me!”

Lotor took a breath. “I’m sorry darling, it’s just a silly thing to be so worked up over. You felt good, yes?”

Lance nodded. It did feel good. It felt _so good._

“Then there's no worry. There’s no need to be afraid of losing control, because I’ll be right here. Nothing bad will happen to you. I’ll take care of you. All you have to do is feel good.” He slid his hands down the boy’s thighs and cupped his ass, causing him to let out a small yelp.

Lance supposed he was right. Lotor would take care of him, Lotor has been so good to him. Has _always_ been good to him. Lotor knew what was best. And if he felt good, then what was so bad?

But, “What abou—”

“You did _excellent,_ sweetling.” Lotor answered Lance’s fears before he even asked about them, of course, because Lotor knew everything. “So good. So good at making me feel good. So perfect. Beautiful.” He ran those hands over Lance’s thighs and hips and ass, squeezing occasionally, making him release tiny little whines.

Lance was in near tears from the praise. Maybe it was just the afterglow, but he had never felt so loved and _seen_ before. His cock twitched in an attempt to get hard again.

“Why don’t we get cleaned up for bed, hm?”

Yeah. Yeah, that sounded good.

They followed a similar routine to the night before, this time with a little more ogling and lingering touches. Lotor had switched out the dirty blanket with an identical clean one by the time Lance emerged from the bathroom. He didn’t hesitate to snuggle in next to his larger companion, quickly finding the same position from that morning: Nose pressed into Lotor’s neck, arm and leg thrown over his chest. He let out a happy little sound when he finally settled, Lotor smiling down at him as he winded an arm around his boy.

Just as consciousness was leaving Lance, Lotor pressed his lips into his hair; “Goodnight, my precious pet. Sweet dreams.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's first outing & Lotor being "comforting"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags for this chapter: exhibitionism (dubcon), (sort of) daddy kink - i never actually use the d-word in this fic but there's moments that definitely have a ddlb vibe and its especially potent this entire chapter whoops

Things continued on like this for a few quintants. The sloppy kisses, the boy’s desperate, adolescent humping, the enthusiastic cocksucking. Lotor even fingered his toy’s little hole a bit once; the boy came three times and was sobbing by the end.

The hand feeding became regular, as it was the toy’s preferred way of eating now. Lotor didn’t mind, as it always came with his fingers getting suckled.

Lotor wasn’t sure how much of his pet’s behavior was from the effects of Quintessence. Clearly the intensity and the desperation were part of it; but his _technique,_ Lotor knew the boy was inexperienced but he couldn’t believe that when he’d picked his doll out of a crowd he’d end up finding himself a toy with such natural-born talent. And his _filthy_ little mind– 

Lotor had asked his pet before in his moments of clarity more about his thoughts about his savior when he lived with the Colony. He’d gotten the boy to reveal his dirty fantasies: dreams about Lotor swooping into his bedroom as he slept and taking him away from his lonely life, about the giant statue of Lotor coming to life and fucking his little hole with his giant stone fingers. He even had one where Lotor used some kind of divine magic to molest him with invisible hands while he sat in class as he struggled to keep quiet. Incredible, what were the odds that Lotor’s little virgin was actually an absolute _whore_.

Of course, sharing these fantasies was always handsomely rewarded.

His sweet jewel was coming down from one of those rewards, panting, sweating, covered in his own cum, when Lotor announced what they would be doing later that day.

“You’re going to come out with me, little one.”

They had mostly stayed in that bedroom for the last few quintants, Lotor leaving occasionally to attend to things, but never leaving for as long as he did that first day.

He chose to bring his toy out with him today partially because it was a long day and he did not wish to leave the sweet thing alone again, and partially because today was a good day to introduce the darling to his work as there were no scheduled meetings regarding his… _personal projects_ , something that might frighten his pet before he’s ready to learn about it. Nor did he have any scheduled meetings with his father, as he did not want his boy to think that Lotor, his god, answered to anyone higher than him. He wouldn’t be answering to anyone soon, but not yet.

Today was merely strategizing with his team for dealing with threats to the Empire in their particular sector, as well as some Colony housekeeping items.

“Wha?” The brunette half-moaned in reply, still slightly out of it.

“I’ve got some clothes picked out for you, you’ll be joining me as I attend to business today. I do not wish to leave you alone for a long time again, sweetling.”

The pet hummed in agreement, tracing patterns in the cum on his stomach, bringing up a finger to taste and wrinkling his nose at it. Seems it didn't taste as good as the cum he was used to eating.

Lotor went to the bathroom for a brief moment and returned with a wet washcloth, wiping down his sweet boy. “Come on, darling, we’ve got to get going now.”

His pet eventually moved to get up, his mind coming back to him again. He was still embarrassed every time he came back to himself, fully aware of what he’d done, but he was no longer so dramatic about it, more bashful than anything else. Adorable.

He cleaned himself and dressed quietly, taking his time to feel the soft fabric as he pulled each piece on. His attire today was a simple pair of loose-fitting wine-colored pants that tapered at the ankle, and a tight black turtleneck that emphasized his long, elegant neck and thin, delicate wrists. Lotor of course had other, more revealing ideas to parade the doll around in, but he wanted to make sure the boy was fully broken beforehand.

He waited for Lotor patiently, sitting on the edge of the bed after he had slipped his shoes on; a slightly more elevated version of the ratty canvas slip-ons he came here in, purple as well.

“You look lovely, my angel.” Lotor said, looking the boy up and down. The little one flushed and ducked his head as he accepted the hand extended to him, allowing himself to be lead out of the room he’d been living in for a while now.

Immediately the little thing clung to Lotor’s arm, startled by a loud Sentry that passed by. “There, there, little one. No need to be afraid. No harm will come to you here.” That seemed to calm the boy, though he still held on to Lotor; the only familiar thing in an unfamiliar place.

He knew that the sweet thing was all too aware of the looks he got from the occasional passing crew member; some disgusted, some confused, some hungry. Lotor simply hummed to bring the boy out of his anxieties; though he relished in being the one the little one clung to, instinctively knowing that Lotor was synonymous with safety.

\------------------------

Lance had been dozing on and off the whole time. He sat in Lotor’s lap; rump seated on one of his thighs and his legs thrown over the other, head resting on his chest, which rumbled when he spoke. Lance loved that.

He didn’t pay much attention to what was being said, a lot of business-y stuff he didn’t care too much for. He found himself a bit envious of some of the folks around him; they got to work with and see Lotor _every day_ for a _long time_ before he had even met him; all while Lance was in the Colony, feeling lonely and isolated. He continually reminded himself that was over now, and he got to spend lots of time with Lotor now, and he was so grateful, feeling good with him, making him feel good, too…

Thinking about feeling good was making him all tingly and hard. He began to panic a little, afraid that if anyone saw his boner, Lotor would be ashamed of him, but he realized that the big round table they were sitting at pretty sufficiently covered his business as long as no one was looking for it. He wiggled contentedly in his lap, lazily trying to get some kind of stimulation, Lotor readjusted his grip on Lance’s waist, gripping a little tighter, more forcefully.

Lance froze, afraid he had upset Lotor, had he been distracting? Was it obvious what he was doing? Oh no, he was _so embarrassed –_

“Yes, Voltron could be an issue if we spend too long in the Kon’tar quadrant.” Lotor’s voice rumbled as his other hand moved to slide against Lance’s inner thigh. But wasn’t Lance being bad? Shouldn’t he—

Lotor’s hand slid up higher, and Lance couldn’t help but let his legs be nudged a little bit further apart, allowing those big, long fingers to gently stroke his cock.

Before meeting Lotor, Lance had thought that he had a decently sized penis, maybe a bit bigger than average, even. It certainly wasn’t a point of shame with him. And he would have thought he would be ashamed now, given how often Lotor calls his dick “little,” “cute,” or “tiny,” but he never really felt that way. At first, he simply figured that _any_ dick would seem tiny to Lotor, who carried around what must have felt like a baseball bat between his legs.

But more recently, the comments on his cock size from Lotor made him feel warm, like he was a cute dog, or a little kid being taken care of by a safe, endeared grown-up. It felt weird thinking about it like that, but it doesn’t feel weird in the moment. It felt _good_.

Good like how those warm fingers felt delicately tracing along his little cock. More men talked in the background, their voices nothing more than a distant murmur to Lance. He whined softly into Lotor’s chestplate. The grip around his torso tightened momentarily; reassuring.

Lotor continued to gently stroke along Lance’s sweet little cock, which was now painfully hard and leaking. Lance was quivering, trying to control the small jerking of his hips.

“No, you will listen to your superior. We will be in the Kon’tar quadrant for no longer than one movement. That is final.” Lance’s head was still pressed to Lotor’s chest, his voice was so firm and in control, with a little bit of a threat in it. The feeling of it rumbling into Lance from where he sat made him cum with a sweet little cry, trying his best to keep quiet, but still drawing eyes from the whole room.

The table that had sufficiently covered his crotch before did nothing now that everyone was looking, his wet spot on display. Lance whined and tried to cross his legs and hide his face in Lotor’s chest further, but he could still hear the chuckles from around him.

“Looks like the boss’ whore is cute _and_ easy,”

“Ancients, what I wouldn’t give for a toy like that…”

“Aw, did Lotor’s little bitch have an accident?”

Lotor adjourned the meeting, thankfully the last of the day, and carried Lance back to their bedroom.

\-------------------

Lotor was still holding the boy as he sat down on the bed, almost rocking him like a babe as he soothed him. He was crying; the thing cried often, usually from joy or physical overwhelm, never from sadness, but this time he seemed unhappy, despite having just cum.

“Shh, little one, what is it? What’s got you upset?”

The brunette hiccuped and heaved shaky breaths where his face was gently held against Lotor’s chest. “I—Th—they saw—”

Lotor licked his lips. They did _indeed._ “That’s nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetling.” He hummed his comforts to the brunette as he lifted him again and readjusted them so that the little doll was straddling him, Lotor’s back pressed to the headboard. This conversation needed them to get more comfortable. “You did exactly what I wanted.”

The boy’s eyes widened at his words, fingers moving up to trace over the patterns on his armor, eyes never leaving his chestplate. “Wh—then why—”

“It is quite standard practice for a high-ranking member of the Empire to have a… companion. They’ve seen it before with other officials.” Lotor ran his hands up his doll’s back and down his sides in calming strokes. “I’ve never taken one before, though. Until now, that is.” He added on that bit of flattery, feeling special and wanted made the boy more compliant. And he most certainly was _wanted._

It worked, the boy’s flush growing down into his turtleneck. He shook is little head and furrowed his eyebrows, still focused on the smooth metal of Lotor’s armor. “I—uhm, why did they—If I’m your—then why did they call me—”

Ah, yes. Lotor was a bit worried that the boy would have picked up on his crew’s… vulgar commentary. Of course, everything they had said was true, the boy _was_ a little whore, he _was_ Lotor’s bitch; but Lotor would have preferred to introduce that to him himself, not from some underling that couldn’t keep his yap shut.

He had to address this carefully. “You’ll have to forgive my crew, darling. They are… a bit jealous, I presume.” Those beautiful blue eyes finally flicked up to meet his own, wide and curious, like he couldn’t believe what Lotor was saying. Lotor smiled, pleased with how easy this was. “Any man with a pulse should want a beautiful thing like you in their company. They see our connection and want that for themselves, perhaps even want _you_ for themselves.”

Lotor laughed when the boy tensed up at that. “Never fear, darling. I’ll never let them have you. You’re _mine._ ”

He felt his doll shiver in his lap at that. “Yours.” He said, voice quiet, tasting the word experimentally.

Lotor wrapped his hands fully around the toy’s middle, folding his fingers together where they met on his back. He squeezed gently, causing the thing to whine prettily. “Yes, darling. Mine.”

“Mm, Yours.” The toy repeated, more sure this time. Lotor couldn’t contain his chuckle. Easy.

“Why don’t we get these dirty clothes off and get ready for bed, sweetling?”

The boy nodded, humming, and allowed himself to be undressed. As Lotor was stripping himself, his pet spoke. “Um, Lotor? Can—before bed—can we um—”

“Yes, my dear?” Lotor’s voice was teasing, delighted by his toy’s shyness.

He was staring at his own twiddling fingers, avoiding looking at Lotor. “Can we—uh—kiss a little? Again?”

Lotor was a little surprised, not expecting him to take initiative so soon after feeling so humiliated. But more than that, he was delighted by his pet’s eagerness, and his continued reliance on the Quintessence he got from Lotor. Sometimes Lotor held it from him, wanting to see him beg and cry just a little, but he wasn’t a monster. He takes care of his possessions.

“Of course, sweetling.” Lotor smiled and crawled into bed with the toy. He got on top of him, propping himself up with an elbow, his hair creating a white curtain around their faces. His other hand moved to gently hold at the boy’s neck before he brought their lips together.

The doll groaned into the kiss, like he’d taken the first bite of a feast when he was starving. His tiny hands came up to try grasp at Lotor; his shoulders, face, hair. Wanting to touch, to be closer. Lotor ran his thumb up and down the column of that beautiful long throat, causing the boy to buck his hips to try and grind against the man on top of him, not quite able to reach.

Lotor always made sure after their first encounter to be sloppy with his kisses, mirroring what he observed from his pet. Though, he was unsure if it was because of his personal preference, his inexperience, or if he was simply too drunk on quintessence to not drool all over himself. Regardless, Lotor surprisingly found it incredibly arousing, and it made sure that he gave the boy what he didn’t know he needed. He wanted his baby to get his nutrients.

Eventually the little darling came, untouched, just from some sloppy kisses. An interesting new pattern Lotor had been noticing; that the boy seemed to cum out of nowhere during their playtime more frequently. Lotor figured that his was because of the Quintessence making him increasingly more sensitive. He had no complaints about that.

After he cleaned the boy up, he finished undressing himself climbed into bed with his pet; who instantly tried to climb into his usual position, pressing his naked body as close as possible to him.

They laid in the darkness for a while before his pet spoke; half-asleep and quietly, like he was telling a secret. “I l‘ve you, Lot’r.”

Lotor smiled. This was coming along swimmingly. “I love you too, kit.” And that was true, if perhaps not in the same way the warm body pressed to him had meant it. He ran his fingers lightly along that smooth brown skin, causing the little one to jump, like it tickled. “And you’re all mine. Rest now.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags/warnings for this chapter: degradation, dirty talk, rushed prep, Lotor doesn't listen when Lance tells him to stop, Lotor calls Lances ass a pussy

Whenever Lotor was going to be gone all day he would take Lance with him; he was still shy around the others aboard the ship, but not with the shame from before. The stares from the other men of course made him afraid, but Lotor would keep him safe. Lotor would take care of him.

Lance was sitting on Lotor’s lap, head pressed to his strong chest as always. He wore that same pair of loose-fitting pants, this time paired with a long-sleeve shirt that clung to his skin with a wide neck, exposing his delicate shoulders and collarbones. He felt pretty.

Lotor was listening patiently to some presentation for an attack or invasion or something. Lance wasn’t really paying attention, as Lotor’s hand had sneaked down the back of his pants and underwear and was now playing with his little hole. Running a finger around the pucker, gently pushing in occasionally. It made Lance squirm.

Did Lotor plan on fucking Lance’s ass? He’d been playing with it with his fingers a lot more lately. The idea both scared and excited Lance. He wanted to be good for Lotor, be closer to him, take everything he wanted to give him; but that dick— no matter how beautiful and delicious and good it felt in Lance’s mouth—it was so huge Lance was sure he’d rip in half. But Lotor would never hurt him, right?

Lance whimpered, clutching at Lotor’s chest when the first fraction of that big finger pressed into him again. He felt a huff of laughter from the bigger man’s nose hit the top of his head. He knew Lotor thought it was funny how sensitive Lance was, but he couldn’t help it. He’d had no experience before Lotor, other than his right hand.

Lance wanted more, though. When they were alone together, and Lotor had managed to work in two of those big fingers into his tight hole, Lance wanted more. He thought about how much he liked sucking Lotor’s cock, how much he liked the taste of his cum. He wondered if it would feel even better if he came in his ass. He wasn’t quite sure, the idea almost sounded like a waste of a delicious load, but he couldn’t help but think about it anyway. God, he sounded like such a slut, what would Allura think of him?

“Very good, Ranveig. You may sit. Does anyone else have any thoughts?” The sound of Lotor’s voice pulled Lance out of his thoughts, and the low rumble combined with the stretch and playful tugging at his hole made Lance’s eyes roll back into his head. He felt a bit of drool dribble down his chin, smearing on Lotor’s chestplate. How long had his mouth been hanging open?

“I think your whore needs a good dicking.” One of the men sneered from the other end of the room. The little one groaned at the words, the sound was louder than he’d expected, having forgotten again to close his mouth. The men in the room laughed at him and his face turned bright red.

Lotor continued to tug at the brunette’s pucker, placing his other hand on his exposed cheek, helping to hide him. Lotor knew exactly what his boy needed. Lotor was so good.

“I think you’re out of line, Turtuk.” Lotor’s voice sounded stern, but there was a hint of satisfaction in there, too. “Any thoughts on the _Olkari invasion_ , gentlemen?”

The meeting continued on for another varga, only interrupted by the occasional high-pitched cry from his boy when he was brought to an orgasm.

\-----------------

The toy asked to suck his cock that night, when they retired to their bedroom.

Lotor of course could never turn a request like that down, sitting down on the edge of the bed and guiding the boy to his knees.

His enthusiasm for cocksucking never dwindled, if anything it only grew. The boy had been stretching out his jaw from all his practice and was now able to fit the entire head of Lotor’s cock in his warm, wet mouth. His new goal was clearly to get it in further, to take more of him.

His blue eyes looked even brighter, now wet with tears. He furiously attempted to stroke the rest of his shaft with those tiny hands as he shoved that sweet tongue into Lotor’s slit.

Lotor groaned, fisting a hand in the toy’s hair, throwing his head back for a moment before returning to look at his prized possession. Ancients, he could not believe his luck. He was so unbelievably eager and willing, he really was the best whore a god could ask for.

That reminded him…

He yanked on those soft curls to pull the doll’s head off of his cock, the boy letting out a pitiful, desperate whine as he tried to reach back for his treat, yanking his own hair in the process. “Darling, do you remember earlier today? When one of my men called you a name?”

The needy little thing didn’t register what he had said right away, eyes still fixated on his leaking cock only inches away from his lips. After a delay, he said quietly: “Yes, Lotor.”

“Do you remember what he called you?”

Another pause. The doll licked his lips, still staring at the cockhead.

“Answer me.”

The boy turned his eyes to look at Lotor, still wet from tears even if he was no longer crying. “He called me a whore.” He showed no visible signs of disgust from the statement, so Lotor pushed further.

“And how did you react, little one?”

His face grew redder, he began tugging against Lotor’s grip again to get back to his pleasure and away from the conversation. When Lotor didn’t let up, he replied “I… made a sound.”

Lotor considered if that was good enough for a moment, before deciding to let the boy have it. “Why did you make that sound? How did it make you feel?”

“It felt… good. I don’t know why, Lotor! I’m sorry!”

Lotor quickly brought his other hand to smooth over the boy’s face and neck as he shushed him. “No, no, love, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just want to know what makes you feel good.” He cooed, waiting a moment for his pet to collect himself before asking: “Did you like being called my whore?”

Instead of words, the toy responded with a loud cry, louder than his usual stifled whimpers, and his eyes rolling back into his head, the wet patch in his pants growing rapidly.

Just when Lotor thought his plaything couldn’t get any more incredible.

“Mm, did you like that?” He asked as the slut regained control of his breathing, new tears streaming down his flushed face.

He nodded as furiously as he could with Lotor’s hand still gripping his curls. “I like being anything that’s Yours.”

 _Ancients._ “Is that so?”

\---------------

He never did get that load in his mouth. Instead, Lance got thrown onto the bed and his messy pants and underwear pulled off, his legs pushed apart.

There was a finger at his ass, prodding, wet with a lubricant Lotor had pulled from a drawer in the nightstand. “I think it’s time you get fucked, don’t you think? A good whore like you deserves to get fucked, isn’t that right?”

The quivering boy couldn’t think straight, barely registering Lotor’s words. “Yes, yes, I want –”

The thick finger pushed all the way inside. The smaller Altean cried out, his own small cock hard again against his tight tummy. Soon a second finger was teasing against his rim, experimentally stretching him a little more before plunging in alongside the first. Lance came all over his stomach.

Lotor didn’t stop, finding the little nub inside of him and rubbing it in tight circles. Lance began to weep, too sensitive. But he didn’t want it to stop, even as he cried and tried to jerk his hips away, he wanted more.

His god later shoved in a third finger, plunging them in and out of his boy, spreading his fingers out, stretching him more. It burned a little.

“P-please, Lotor, I –” He couldn’t finish, language was escaping him.

“Hm? Is my little slut feeling needy?” Lotor pulled his fingers out of Lance, who whined at the feeling of cold air brushing against his rim and inside him. He felt so wet and open, empty.

The god grabbed his cock, giving it a few strokes to spread his precum down his shaft. His slut’s mouth fell open as he watched, mesmerized watching his lover handle his own cock.

Lotor leaned forward and grabbed one of Lance’s thighs, his fingers wrapping entirely around the limb. He pushed the leg back, forcing the boy’s hips to tilt up slightly. He used his other hand to slap his leaking cock against his desperate slut’s wet hole.

The full weight of what was about to happen came rushing back to Lance. He’d been stretched, but the sight of that cock at his entrance made him think he wasn’t nearly stretched enough. He couldn’t take it, it was too big–

“Lotor, wai—”

Lotor growled at him. “Hush, little one. I have you.” The god began to push the blunt head of his fat cock into him, causing the boy to throw his head back and scream as the pressure built, it hurt, it hurt, it _hurt;_ he was already out of breath by the time the head had popped inside his stretched rim.

Lotor groaned and wrapped his other hand around his boy’s other thigh, continuing to push the enormous thing inside of him. He already felt so full, but he knew he still had so much more to go. It still hurt so much, and he tried to tell Lotor so, but he didn’t stop, his focus on where he was sinking into Lance’s heat.

He used his grip on the brunette’s thighs along with his own bodyweight to ease farther into his slut’s little hole. _It burned._ “Relax, sweetling. Open up to me.”

The pet released a big breath and allowed himself to relax. There was no need to be tense. Lotor would take care of him. Lotor knew what was best. He just needed to let him in.

“Yes, yes, that’s it, slut, take it.” He was sinking into the little one a bit faster now. “Doing so good, so good for me.” 

It continued to hurt until it didn’t. Some switch inside him flipped and Lance was keening, back arching, his tiny cock continuing to drool all over his tummy. The god bottomed out inside him, hips pressed together. He was so overfull, he couldn’t believe— He ran a hand over his own belly, and he could _feel it._

Lotor’s cock made a very prominent bulge in his usually taut tummy. The thought alone without even looking caused the boy’s little cock to squirt again over the distention, more tears streaming down his face. He didn’t have it in him to raise his head and look, afraid to bend his torso even slightly; but he could feel that cock in all its glory nestled inside of him. He finally felt _right._

“I’d say you’re now officially my personal whore, don’t you think?” The man over him sounded smug.

The whore nodded weakly, trying to speak but only garbled, weepy gibberish escaping him. Lotor seemed to have deemed him ready, and began to withdraw his from the boy’s body before shoving back inside of him in one powerful thrust.

Lance nearly choked, screaming at the stimulation, still oversensitive from his last orgasm. He almost wanted to tell Lotor to stop, but Lotor knew what was best. Lotor knew that he could take this. So, he took it. Shrieking.

The boy’s god and savior was picking up a brutal pace now, “You’re so beautiful, sweetling. I love your tears, I love your cries. I love your tight little hole – ngh – this hole is mine now, my little doll. Do you understand?”

His whore nodded. Yes. Yes. Anything Lotor wanted, he would have. It was His. It was always His.

“Good boy, that’s my perfect slut— so tight, this little hole is so tight, your sweet tiny pussy— all mine—”

The slut shivered at his words; those snapping hips were sure to bruise his hips and ass, but it felt so _good,_ evidence of just how powerful his god was— of Lotor’s ownership over him –

“That’s right, you belong to me. You were made for me, weren’t you, darling?”

The boy nodded, mouth still hanging open, drooling all over himself. Of course, of course, to think that cock would never fit inside of him was stupid. He was made for Lotor, of course, that made so much sense–

The cock inside him was so enormous that the tiny bundle inside of him was perpetually getting beaten, he wasn’t even sure if he could cum any more, or maybe he’d been cumming continuously this whole time—

“You want my cum, love?”

The doll had almost no life left in him, but the prospect of Lotor’s cum inside of him gave him the will to nod weakly, tiny moans and squeaks getting punched out of him with each thrust.

The god came with a roar, slamming his hips into his slut with a near-bone-shattering force, letting out a torrent of thick, gooey cum. It was so warm and good, it filled the boy up in a way he didn’t know he’d been craving, he began to sob at the feeling of _wholeness_. This is what he was made for.

The brunette may have just been out of it, but it felt like Lotor came for a _long time_. Cum started to leak out around where his cock began to soften inside of his boy and as he pulled out, pooling in between his legs. As much as he wanted it to stay inside of him, the feeling of it running over his raw, stretched hole felt good.

“Are you still with me, precious?” came Lotor’s voice after an unknown amount of time. Warm fingers stroked the boy’s face. He opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Lotor, his god, his savior, his lover. He nodded, the motion making him dizzy.

Lotor laughed, a lovely, comforting sound. “Here,” he eased the boy up into a sitting position, reclined against the headboard, gravity making more cum drool out of his ass—no, his _pussy;_ the doll groaned at the sensation.

The bigger man took two fingers and ran it through the mess on the sheets and offered it to his slut’s mouth. The boy instantly grabbed his hand and shoved the fingers in his mouth, sucking every drop of cum off of them. It tasted like home, like safety, forgiveness, _salvation._

Lotor continued to feed him more and more cum, suckling at his fingers. When there was no more left to scoop up, he gave the boy a gentle kiss on the lips. “You did so good, darling. I’m so lucky to call you mine.” He said softly. The little one keened at the praise, head fuzzy.

They cleaned themselves up, or rather, the boy allowed himself to be carried to the bathroom and cleaned by Lotor, as he was barely able to stand up on his own. Lotor replaced the sheets before placing his little one in bed, who fell asleep almost instantly, content.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% lotor pov today, folks!
> 
> tags/warnings for this chapter: (threat of) choking, rough oral sex/facefucking, cockwarming, cock slapping (is that what you call when you slap someones face with a dick? cause its that)

The following movement, brought Lotor and his pet to some early-morning meetings before eventually moving to the Bridge for some video calls with other sectors.

The boy was wearing a new ensemble this outing, a dark purple shirt with the sides cut out, revealing the gorgeous golden brown skin of his ribs and stomach, tucked into a pair of sinfully tight leather pants that made his little slut’s ass look irresistible. The boy drew more eyes today on their walk together to their first location as a result, but the stares from the crewmembers only seemed to excite him rather than frighten him.

His boy had maintained his progress since the night Lotor had claimed his hole several quintants ago. In fact, his rear was now recovering from his second night of getting his little ass-pussy fucked, having finally been healed enough from the first time to go again.

Lotor pulled his doll into his lap, his back pressed to his chest, a long leg dangling over each side of one of Lotor’s thighs. The boy let out a content little sigh as he reclined back against Lotor’s chest. The boy had been quite content to just lie there and doze off in his lap as he usually did, letting the conversation act as a white noise that lulled him to sleep.

His pet had been doing so good recently; asking less and less questions, being increasingly compliant, his true desire to please his god coming to the surface, without his past fears and anxieties.

Lotor spared a look down at him during a presentation and ran one hand through those soft brown curls, while the other trailed on the smooth fabric that coated his inner thigh. That caused his doll to stir, eyes flickering open, pushing his hips up slightly with a little mewl. He didn’t seem to notice or care that he was putting his obvious bulge in those tight pants on display.

Lotor laughed quietly at his slut’s shamelessness, moving to run both of his hands over his thighs now. This brought more happy little sounds out of his boy, who was wiggling his hips now even more. He was far too reclined to be getting any stimulation from his little cock like that, Lotor thought, before he realized that the little one was trying to stimulate his hole instead. What a good boy.

His toy’s rocking and wiggling was a little more intense than usual, drawing attention from the officers nearby, distracting from the presentation. Lotor put a hand on the boy’s hip to hold him down. “Shh, sweetling.” He cooed. This calmed his pet for a little while, before he was back to desperately wiggling and rubbing his ass against Lotor’s thigh.

“Not now, darling. Control yourself.” Lotor felt a quirk of frustration at his pet’s lack of obedience today. His toy stopped his grinding for a while once again, but began to act up once more in the final doboshes of the meeting, complete with tiny, sinful moans.

Lotor stopped the boy this time with a strong hand around his throat, squeezing only slightly, not enough to affect his breathing, but enough to remind him of his place. He walked his whore to the bridge with that hand still around his throat the whole way. Lotor sat down in one of the pilot’s seats and pushed the slut down onto his knees in front of him.

“If you’re not going to obey and behave like a brainless slut, then you’re going to get treated like one.” He said, pulling out his half-hard cock from his armor and giving it a few strokes. “Open.”

The boy’s eyes were wide; he was obviously afraid, he knew that Lotor was upset with him. Lotor assumed that he was used to sucking Lotor’s cock on his terms, and the sudden forcefulness made him uneasy. He hesitated for a moment before opened his mouth, tongue out.

Lotor put one hand behind the boy’s head and one on the base of his own cock. He positioned it right at the entrance of his toy’s mouth, running the head along his lips. He slapped his cock against the little whore’s face, across his cheeks, his mouth, slapping the rapidly swelling head on that sinful tongue. The little one moaned, drool already gathering and beginning to drip from his lips.

The god had mercy on his boy and made to push his cockhead inside his waiting mouth. The boy moaned in relief for a moment, shoulders slumping, before he realized what Lotor was going to do.

Lotor’s little pet had been getting better and better at cocksucking every day. Able to take more than just the head now, even pushing it into his throat a little bit. Lotor had no doubt this was due to the Quintessence, there was no way that a boy as small as his pet could be able to take something that massive into his throat – or his ass, for that matter— without taking serious damage. But now Lotor was getting stronger every day as the Quintessence settled into his system, and he had been steadily forcing the boy’s body to his will.

The god tightened his grip on his toy’s hair, looking into those wide, pleading eyes, and pushed him down. The boy tensed and choked, coughing around his cock, but Lotor didn’t let him pull back. “Relax, darling. Fighting will make it worse.” He pushed him down a little more, his cockhead well into his throat now. The little thing gagged some more, still trying to pull back, face red and tears streaming down his face. Lotor groaned at the feeling of that throat convulsing around him.

Soon the little brat calmed down, relaxing his throat and allowing Lotor in. His breath was still shaky and he was still crying. His wrecked appearance made Lotor’s cock throb.

“Yes, that’s it, little one. Take it.” He pushed the still apprehensive boy down a little further onto his cock, about one third of it inside of him, before pulling out and slapping the wet flesh against his face again. The boy gasped and heaved for breath as he did so.

Various crewmembers, officers and generals wandered in and out of the room as they prepped for the communications they’d be making soon, and Lotor didn’t miss their envious stares or how they’d linger to watch or listen just a little longer. He perhaps should have had them punished for slacking, but he honestly couldn’t blame them.

“Okay, sweetling, again.” He said, guiding his cock back to his pet’s mouth.

His eyes widened, “N—mnf” but his protests were cut off by the flesh getting pushed into his throat.

Lotor felt that anger from earlier flare up again. “Did you just object?” He forced the slut’s head halfway down his cock, watching him flail his arms and choke, relishing in that frantic clenching. The boy tried to shake his head despite the limits to his range of motion. “Don’t forget, you belong to me.”

He began to force his cock in and out of the whore’s mouth. Precum was oozing down his throat. Anyone so much as walking down the hallway outside could clearly here the obscene _glurk glurk glurk_ of his throat struggling to take his cock.

The god wrapped a gentle hand around the boy’s throat to feel and – _Stars._ The could clearly feel his length punching down the slut’s throat, causing his neck to bulge every time he shoved the brunette’s head down.

A few more ticks of abuse and Lotor began to hear a shift in the boy’s cries, his face relaxing. There we go, finally the whore was learning to love the treatment. He pulled out his cock and rested it against the boy’s face once more. It dwarfed the boy’s head, globs of precum falling into his hair. The toy’s eyes were still wide; equal parts afraid and aroused. The little slut looked incredible, face wet with tears, precum and drool; he sat on his knees with his thighs spread and leaning forward, hands on the ground between his legs to brace his weight, sticking that plush ass out. 

“Apologize, whore.” Lotor stated, lifting his cock slightly before letting its length slap back down onto the doll’s face.

“I’m sorry, Lotor! I’m so sorry! I just wanted to be good! I’ll do better!” The slut’s voice was frantic, terrified of either more punishment or being denied another second of the god’s cock. “I mean it! Please, I— _nnnghrk_ ”

Lotor shoved his cock back in, groaning, giving the boy’s head a few more thrusts before he was releasing down the whore’s throat, who was moaning himself, hips jerking slightly. Lotor knew that he’d just cum himself.

He released his toy’s head, who proceeded to clean Lotor’s cock. “Mm, good boy.” He readjusted himself in his seat and began to call the first leader he’d be speaking with that evening. He grabbed the boy’s hair once more and gently lead him back down onto his now half-hard cock, leaving his lips to rest halfway. “Keep my cock warm while I attend to business, darling.” The boy moaned, eyes fluttering shut. He remained silent throughout the calls, aside from a quiet, wet, suckling sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't actually really know what the quintessence does exactly, but imma go out on a limb and say that neither of us are here for the plot and world building mechanics


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags/warnings for this chapter: minor character death (minor to the fic, not to canon), extremely dubious consent (this chap does feel the most rapey)

Lotor had said that he was looking to grow his godly powers, so that he could save more people, like he did with the Colony. He said there was a bad man who ruled most of the universe, but if he got enough of this stuff— Quintin-something— then he’d be able to defeat him and take his place. Lance had clung to every word. A universe ruled by Lotor would be paradise for everyone!

Which lead to Lance being blindfolded sometime later. He still didn’t quite understand what was happening, just that he was going to see the Quintessen-thingy, but not _where_ it was. Him and Lotor walked in silence, Lance enjoying the feeling of his bare thighs rubbing together; he'd never worn a skirt before. He felt so pretty.

He heard a door click shut behind him, followed by Lotor tugging off the blindfold.

They were in what seemed like a small examination room, with a table to lie on in the middle and some cabinets around the sides. The scene made Lance feel nervous, he never liked going to the doctor’s.

Lotor led them both over to the table, sitting him down. “Now, the experience each time is a bit intense, but I promise you I am not in pain, do not worry.” Lotor moved over to a countertop and retrieved a syringe, turning to the nearby wall that had a small opening in it. He pushed the needle inside it, pulling the handle back as the vial filled with a glowing, golden liquid. He flicked it a few times before moving back toward Lance, sitting beside him.glowing, golden liquid. He flicked it a few times before moving back toward Lance, sitting beside him.

“After the injection, I often need to lie down and recover for a little while the substance sets into my system. I ask you to be patient and wait for me,” He continued, “I usually feel quite… excited afterwards, if that gives you any incentive.” Lotor’s voice dropped to something low and flirty as he ran a hand over Lance’s thigh.

The boy smiled up at him. “Of course.” He still felt a little nervous, but he trusted that Lotor was in control. Lance looked away from the area of injection just before he did it, focusing instead on Lotor’s face.

The man’s eyebrows pinched together and his head rolled back. He let out a groan that could only be described as _lewd._ He hissed, the veins in his neck and temples becoming slightly more prominent, his grip on Lance’s thigh becoming a bit painful. He continued to make those animalistic sounds for several ticks,

Lotor’s eyes eventually opened, but they were all yellow now, no irises at all, and glowing slightly. His teeth were clenched, lips pulled back. Lance felt his fear continue to grow.

The man was slowly coming down, closing his eyes again, breathing evening back out. He leaned down to give Lance a kiss on the forehead before he moved to lie down on the table. “Just a few doboshes, love. Wait for me.”

Lance gazed down at his lover’s resting form, trying to process what he’d seen. He felt scared, still. “Lotor?” he tried. No response. “Lotor?” he tried again, a little louder. Nothing. It seemed like the man had fallen deeply asleep quite quickly.

Lance decided he just needed to move around a bit. Walk off his nerves. He found he was able to open the door himself with no trouble.

He knew in the back of his mind that Lotor would likely be unhappy with him for going out on his own, but he was doing what he needed to right now, he’d take whatever punishment Lotor would give him later. It turned out pretty good the last time, anyway.

The boy found himself at the end of a long hallway, the walls of which were lined with these strange pods. He continued forward, seeing that inside of them there were… people. _Alteans._

But they looked… wrong. Like…

His heart began to race, blood rushing through his ears. He looked around, all of them every one of them, an Altean – his friends, neighbors – his eyes fell on one in particular.

_Allura._

Was she—

“I believe I told you to wait, darling.”

\--------------------

Lotor knew he’d be taking a risk when he brought the boy with him, knew that there would be a short window where he’d be unsupervised. But his little one had been doing so well recently and hiding things from the boy was getting stale, and Lotor had grossly miscalculated his pet’s obedience. In hindsight, he should have given the little thing another dose of cum before they'd came to empty his head a bit.

But that was in the past now, and now the brat's little discovery had undone all his hard work.

The little thing was quivering, turning his head to look at Lotor, face illuminated from lavender glow of the pods. His expression a pathetic combination of confusion, heartbreak, and betrayal.

“Is this— is this where—where you get—”

“My means for getting what I need are none of your concern.” Lotor stepped closer to the brunette, reaching to cradle his face.

The little brat batted away his hand. “That’s my _sister!_ ” He screamed, turning to run out the door they’d originally come through, towards the rest of the ship.

Oh no, _absolutely not_.

He didn’t make it more than two steps before being caught around the waist by the bigger man, scooped up into the air, he flailed, kicking and screaming.

“You’re a monster! You sick—”

Lotor bristled at the insult, appalled that his toy would ever _think_ such a thing of his beloved god. He growled, slamming the boy against the pod he’d just been gazing at and shoving two fingers into his mouth, choking him slightly. The little brat’s movements didn’t stop at the intrusion, but they became slightly weaker.

From how the thing’s face had shifted from anger to fear, Lotor knew that his eyes had not yet returned to normal.

Good, the brat ought to be afraid. He’d angered a god.

“Darling, I don’t care much for your attitude right now. You seem to have forgotten your place.” He added a third finger into the boy’s mouth, giving all three a shove into his throat. “You belong to _me._ _I own you._ ”

The little bitch continued to squirm, though it was so easy to keep him where he was that Lotor was unsure if he was really trying or not.

Lotor pressed closer to him and extracted his fingers from the boy’s mouth, causing him to gasp and sputter. The god used his wet hand to grip onto that delicate jaw and squeeze, forcing him to open his mouth.

“I own this mouth.” Lotor said just before pulling up a large glob of saliva in his own mouth and leaning over to allow it to drip into his toy’s open hole. The boy tried to turn his head away, whimpering, but to no avail. A soon as that first drop of the liquid hit the brat’s tongue, he nearly went limp. Good boy.

“This mouth will not defy me again. I am your god and this mouth’s purpose is to worship me.” The boy shuddered, but made no other movements in either agreement or in defiance. Just stared at him with those teary eyes, mouth still open.

Seems that his pet still needed some help understanding.

He grabbed the boy and shoved him to the floor, lying on his back. Lotor moved to straddle his chest, pulling his cock free, which had been rock hard since the injection. The boy attempted to move weakly, but it was as though his limbs were made of lead. His mind still wanted to get away, but his body would not let him.

But what good was a warm body without the soul inside it? Lotor wanted _all of it._

He gave his cock a few strokes, still enjoying the afterglow of a fresh dose of Quintessence. Each time was exponentially better than the last. He placed his cockhead at the lips of his toy, who made no move to open his mouth, only allowing those soft lips to get pushed around. His expression was mostly blank, with a small bit of pain in his eyes.

Lotor wouldn’t have that. He grabbed the boy’s jaw again and forced it open again, stroking his cock over the little thing’s mouth. “You ought to be grateful, bitch. You could have ended up wrung dry like your sister, but I took you in. Instead, you get the _privilege_ to be my cocksleeve, and yet you disobey me, disrespect me…” Lotor groaned as he continued to jerk his cock into the boy’s mouth, his slit sitting just behind those lips. “You forget who owns you.”

Finally, the choked sobs from the boy pushed him over the edge; cumming into the boy’s mouth with a roar, filling it up faster than he could swallow. As he desperately tried to gulp down the fluid, occasionally coughing and choking from the angle, Lotor watched the slut’s pupils consume his irises. Good. “There, that’s it. Drink.”

The slut had regained control of his arms, moving them to cradle the rest of Lotor’s cock, gently stroking it as he nursed the tip. His eyes fell closed and let out a contented sigh. Lotor wondered if his fresh dose of Quintessence made his effect on the slut more powerful.

After the doll had cleaned up Lotor’s cock he allowed his pet to sit up, his blue eyes glassy. He then began to try and scoop the globs of cum that had escaped onto the floor, moaning at the taste as he went.

“There, darling, doesn’t that feel better?” Lotor asked, gently stroking the boy’s hair.

The doll nodded, fingers still in his own mouth. He didn’t pull them out when he spoke, letting them still rest lazily on his tongue. “ih ’eel so gooo.” He slurred. 

Lotor smiled, the slut had never been anywhere _near_ this out of it afterwards.

The god slid his hands up the toy’s thighs, under his skirt, and ran a thumb over his little cock through his underwear, which were drenched. “Feels good to be mine? To be my plaything?” The boy nodded again, slowly, blinking lazily at his god. 

“’eah. L’ve you, Lo’to,” He smiled around those wet fingers.

The boy’s incredible impressionability gave Lotor an idea. “Maybe then you should call me Master, then, little one. That’s what toys call their owners.”

The doll blinked at him, brain still lagging. “M’ster?”

“That’s right, doll.” He pressed a finger into the boy’s slit, causing him to give a pathetic squirt of cum, squeaking out a quiet _hnn._ “Who am I?”

His pet took a moment to recover from his orgasm, breathing heavy, still drooling all over himself. He pulled his pruny fingers out of his mouth. “You’re my Master.” He said, like it was obvious. He gave a small, sleepy smile. He looked so in love.

“That’s my good boy.” Lotor stood up and picked his pet up with him, making his way back to their bedroom. The boy pressed his nose into his neck the whole time, falling asleep before they even reached their door.

Lotor may have made a miscalculation earlier today, but the outcome had most definitely worked in his favor. His toy was the greatest choice he’d ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait between updates -- i got super nervous to even check AO3 and see the comments from the previous chapters (it's my first smut and im a sensitive coward) but yall are so kind !!! ^_^ wow couldn't be more surprised and grateful thank you for the support! <3 <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and they lived happily ever after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags/warnings for this chapter: exhibitionism, butt plugs, mentioned mpreg, really leaning into that religion kink
> 
> its the hella indulgent epilogue! the actual acts arn't too crazy but the whole vibe is different from the rest of the fic-- it may not be for everyone and thats ok

Toy loved his master. Toy loved every day he got to spend with Master. Master was so warm and strong, he always kept his toy safe.

Things had changed so much for him and Master, starting when he told his pet one day that he was going to go make the bad man go away, and that he’d be back soon.

And Master did, and now Master ruled the whole wide world! Now everyone would know the goodness of the great god Lotor. The thought made toy feel so warm and fuzzy.

Master was so busy, but he always made sure he had time to play with his toy. He made sure to fuck his toy every night before bed, and toy always got to suck his cock during church every movement. Sometimes, Master fucked toy while he was working, making toy ride him while he sat on his big throne, or just sit on his cock to keep it warm. Master liked to do that, especially when they had visitors; he liked showing off his toy, liked how nervous it made the others.

Toy didn’t wear clothes anymore, only a fat golden plug with a blue gem at the bottom that held Master’s cum inside. Toy loved Master’s cum, Master seemed to cum more and more all the time, making his belly bloat a little from all the cums inside him now. Toy ran his hands over it, imagining what it would be like to have Master’s babies inside of him –

Toy whined a little at the thought, his little cock getting hard again. He knew that he got fucked not that long ago, but he was _thirsty._ Toy smacked his lips.

He pawed at Master’s leg and whined. Master ignored him at first, still talking to the official-looking man that stood at the ground below them.

"Regardless, I will not change my mind. Surrender your allegiance to the Empire or your pathetic planet will be wiped out.” Master said to the man.

Toy rubbed his face on Master’s leg and whined some more.

"My Lord, my people cannot supply what the Empire deman-" Master held up a hand and the man stopped.

Now Master was running a hand through toy's hair. “What is it, darling? Are you thirsty?” Toy nodded eagerly. Master laughed at him. “Sweetling, you had some just a few quintants ago. You’re being awfully greedy.” He examined him with those beautiful golden glowing eyes. “But I suppose you can have a little something to tide you over to this evening.” He tugged on toy’s hair, making him bend his neck to lay his head on the base of the throne, looking directly up at Master.

Toy was shaking with excitement, his little cock dribbling everywhere. He opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out with an “aaaaaah.” He played with the gold bars in his nipples in his excitement.

Master smiled at him and gave him a big glob of spit, letting it fall into toy’s open mouth. Toy’s cock twitched at the taste. He held Master’s spit in his mouth for as long as he could, smacking his lips and savoring the taste before swallowing, running his tongue along his lips for any he may have missed.

It didn’t taste as good as Master’s cums, but he would take anything Master gave him. Master knew what was best.

"As I said," Master spoke to the man again. "The choice is yours. Submit or be destroyed. You have until moonrise to make your decision. Dismissed."

Two guards came and dragged the screaming man out. Toy didn't understand why he was so upset. He asked Master, who told him not to worry, and kissed his forehead and gave toy's little cock a jerk, making toy's eyes roll back into his head and squirt all over his tummy.

Master was right, he shouldn't worry. Master always knew what was best.

\---------------------

It had been a deca-pheob since Lotor killed his father and took his place as ruler of the Galra Empire, the universe in the palm of his hand. He sat the throne his father once had, knees spread with a beautiful little plaything kneeling on a pillow between them.

His bitch never had another problem after the incident, his brain overloaded with Quintessence and was made so plastic that the god remade him into what he truly was.

It was Mass, the throne room filled with thousands of Galra, facing him. A priest preaching the gospel of the new world to them while Lotor watched on; a hand running through his pet's soft curls. The other idly stroking his cock.

"And it is He who saved us in our darkest hour-" the priest droned on. Lotor noticed his pet wiggling and plucking at his nipples. He always got bored at church, knowing he couldn't make too much noise or distract from the sermon. And the little whore loved an audience, it was hard for him to resist. Lotor almost felt bad for him.

"Those who doubt the great god Lotor shall be punished-" His toy was pinching one of his nipples, breath growing heavier as he began to bounce his ass a little, pushing the plug inside him against his heels. Lotor should have stopped him, but he was just too cute. It's not like he could cum from it.

"With Lotor, all things are good. We cast our trust onto him as he knows what is best. It is Lotor's will. Amen."

"Amen." The audience echoed. As the sermon came to an end, Lotor reached down and pinched the boy's other nipple, causing him to cry out.

"You know what's next, sweetling." He whispered. The bitch was shaking, letting out quiet "uh-uh-uhs" as he tried miserably to fuck himself with the plug. He nodded to his master.

The congregation shifted to their designated time of prayer, on their knees with their heads down to the ground in worship. Lotor's pet scrambled into his position, turning to face Lotor and begin his own special form of worship; moaning and squirting all over himself at the first taste of his cock. The god groaned and gazed down lovingly at his precious pet, continuing to play with those soft brown curls.

The room was silent, save for the whore's slurping and quiet moans, which echoed and traveled throughout the room.

Maybe, once he moves on to taking control of all other realities, he’ll find every other version of his plaything in existence and create his own harem of toys.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> comments/kudos are welcome & appreciated <3


End file.
